


And the Stars Threw Down Their Spears

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mating Ritual, Post Battle of Endor, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: With the Galactic Civil War finally at an end, Zeb has something he's been meaning to ask Kallus.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	And the Stars Threw Down Their Spears

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have Day 2: End of the War – Lasat's Mating Ritual.

Zeb couldn't really keep himself from grinning as he looked out at the many fires that dotted the Ewok village. Little ankle biters, these things were, but they knew how to throw a party. Having heard from Jyn through Bodhi what sort of fate the initial strike team had almost met at the hands of the tiny fighters, he wasn't sure if even _he_ was brave enough to try the food they were serving.

Many of the Spectres' other friends had already paired off for the night – Jyn and Cassian, Kes and Shara, Luke and Bodhi, Ji and Hara, Wedge and Zel, Sabine and Failyn, Han and Leia, hells, even Rex had probably slipped off to comm Ahsoka. So many reasons to celebrate tonight. Now if he could just find-

"Looking for someone?" Hera's voice was suddenly entering his thoughts as she came up beside him.

"What makes you ask that?" the Lasat returned with a small grin as he looked down at her.

"Because said someone isn't here?" she suggested in amusement. "You are therefore, by default, looking for him."

"You're not wrong," he conceded. "Wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

"Where else would he be when there's a party on? Helping to finish up with paperwork. Finishing up booking the last of the Imperial prisoners. Why? Is there a particular _reason_ you're looking for your lover on a night like tonight?" she asked, arching a knowing eyebrow up at him.

Zeb gave the general a teasing shove in return before becoming a little more serious. "As a matter of fact...maybe I mean to make him more than my lover tonight."

"Oh?" Hera pressed, noticing for perhaps the first time that he still had his bo-rifle strapped to his back. "Are we talking... _Sorr Elyshahna_ here?"

"Maaaaybe."

The Twi'lek's grin immediately became gleeful and she looked about an inch away from squealing. Instead, she reached up to smack the back of his head.

"Garazeb Orrelios, why didn't you tell me you were planning this? I could've told the others-"

"And let Kal catch wind of it? No way. Besides, I didn't exactly know the battle to end all battles was gonna be takin' place over a _forest_ moon, did I? I'd kinda...thought this'd keep as a surprise...until Lira San, y'know?" he admitted, sheepishly scratching at the back of his head.

"Okay, fine. I'll give you that one," she said, throwing her arms around him in a warm embrace. He returned the embrace just as tightly, happy that _she_ was so happy for him. "But still, it's not everyday your best friend gets engaged."

"He hasn't said yes yet, Hera," he reminded her, still nervous, in spite of literally everything.

"Yeah, because he's _totally_ going to say no," she chided with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't jinx it," he scolded her with a harried wave of his hands. "But...when he gets done out there...think you could tell him to come find me in about ten minutes?"

"Of course I will, Zeb," she told him, a little sheen of wetness appearing in her eyes as she stood on tiptoe, signaling to him to lean down so she could drop a kiss on his forehead. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks, Hera. Gonna need it," he said. Then, just like that, he was running off into the night, already praying that it just might be the happiest one of his life.

XxX

If he were honest with himself, Kallus would've almost expected to feel more tired when he finally made his way up to the celebration. But all he was was eager to fall into the arms of Garazeb Orrelios. As elated as he was over their victory, it had also been particularly trying to look into the eyes of the surrendering Imperials, struggling against many of his fellow rebels to see that they were all treated fairly. If nothing else, he had had Leia on his side, so her blessing had made things easier.

Now, though? Now all he wanted was his lover. He'd had word he was alive following the destruction of the Death Star, but he needed to _see_ him now. He needed to look into his eyes and hold him and kiss him and be held and kissed _by_ him. As such, it was somewhat discouraging to move through the crowds of reveling rebels and Ewoks and to not find the distinct purple frame he was looking for anywhere amongst the glowing fires.

"Looking for someone?"

Kallus immediately looked in the direction of Hera Syndulla's voice. He found her sitting beside one of the fires chatting with Rex, a mug in her hands and a blanket around her shoulders. He smiled as he went to them, though wasn't wholly able to hide his disappointment when he still couldn't spot Zeb.

"Good evening, Hera. Rex," he greeted them both. "As a matter of fact, I was. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"As a matter of fact," Hera repeated, her smile more than a little smug, "I have."

"All right. I give up," the ex-Imperial fired back when she failed to continue. "Where is he?"

"Oh, I imagine he's well out in the forest by now," she answered as she had a sip of her drink.

"I- _what?_ What in the _galaxy_ is he doing out there?" he asked, his gaze flitting between Hera and the moon-spanning forest beyond the village.

"He's waiting for _you_ ," she told him with a soft smile. "When I last saw him, he said I should tell you to go and look for him in about ten minutes when you finally got up here. Probably wanted you to have time to eat something if you wanted to."

Kallus shook his head. "I don't really want to. Hera, _please_. What's this all about?"

"I see you've still got your bo-rifle with you," she noted, nodding back at the weapon strapped to his back. The bo-rifle that Zeb had _made_ for him following the Battle of Yavin and Jacen's birth. "That's good. You'll be needing it. You've got a long night ahead of you."

" _Hera-_ "

"I'll give you an idea of what's to come just so you know, but also because I assume you've done your homework like a good boy. Do you know what the _Sorr Elyshahna_ is?" she asked as she came to him.

"I- it means... _Song of the Hunter_ ," he said slowly, revelation washing over him, because he _had_ in fact done his homework. "A ritual hunt...to propose _marriage_."

"That's right. Top of the class," she said with a grin and a wink. "Zeb's gone out into the forest, and _you'll_ have to hunt for him."

"Gonna wanna be careful, though," Rex said as he raised his own cup in salute. "Hear there's more than a few dangerous creatures down there."

"Do...I...is there anything _I_ need to do? Before I go out?" he asked them, suddenly feeling flustered and nervous, the creeping exhaustion from earlier evaporating in an instant.

"Nothing, Alex. All you need to do is go get your man," she told him, pulling him into a hug, which he returned in something of a state of shock. When Hera pulled back from him, he began to compulsively run a hand through his hair.

"I...how do I look?" he pressed. "An absolute mess, I'm sure."

"Mm, I'm sure. But we did just save the galaxy, I'd say you're entitled. Plus, I'm pretty sure Zeb likes you best when you look an absolute mess," she told him, standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to his forehead. "Good luck out there."

"I- right. Thank you," he said, hurrying off in an awkward rush, all other thoughts falling from his mind as he headed down into the forest.

He knew what the _Sorr Elyshahna_ was. Of _course_ he did. Though he'd long been fearful of being too presumptuous in his research, Chava had been only too happy to inform him of this particular bit of lore from Lasan.

To the Lasat, the _Sorr Elyshahna_ was more than what most cultures called a proposal. The only part that could be considered similar was the actual act of initiating the _Sorr_. The partner's 'yes' or 'no' came in the form of choosing whether or not to pursue the hunt. The hunt itself...that was the wedding night.

_He...he actually wants me. He wants me...for_ _**always** _ _. Oh, my Zeb._

Kallus took a moment to center himself when he reached the forest floor. Once he'd taken that time to breathe and get his head in the proper space, he cast about for some sign of his lover's passage, and he was soon rewarded with a rather distinct smattering of Lasat-shaped footprints in the soft soil.

" _Se ka La vuuser maka'ym,_ " he said softly, without even having to think about the traditional phrase.

_For what I want most..._

It must have been an hour or so that he traced through the forest like that, faithfully following the signs of Zeb's trail, and with each one he found, he whispered the words again.

" _Se ka La vuuser maka'ym._ "

Then, from among the myriad scents of the forest moon, his nose caught something familiar – the distinct, musky scent of his lover. Now, Zeb could follow his scent across an entire planet, but for his own lesser human senses to perceive the scent, it meant he was close at last.

Closing his eyes, he let his mind focus on the thread of the scent, beginning to follow where it led.

" _Se ka La vuuser maka'ym. Se ka La vuuser maka'ym._ "

When he opened his eyes again at the point where the scent was strongest, he found himself just outside a clearing. There wasn't much light to see by; the forest was much too dense for that. But through what light he _could_ see by, he beheld strikingly familiar green eyes on the far side of the clearing, glowing faintly in the dark. Smiling, Alex felt his pulse quicken as he drew his bo-rifle.

" _Se ka La vuuser maka'ym,_ " he called aloud as he ignited the weapon, its ends crackling to brilliant, golden life, " _La sylf gantir shifaln ashbal klinas._ "

" _Gal ka_ _ **sultir**_ _an vuuser maka'yn?_ " Zeb's voice came from the dark in the deep, rich _purr_ of his mother tongue.

" _Ni ashkerra,_ " he returned softly, the golden light from the bo-rifle casting sharp shadows onto the trees as he walked into the clearing. " _La gantir li l'ashkerrir...damat karmul djasun eblin ni amahni._ "

" _Boosan, gantana,_ " the Lasat began, his voice firm but tender as he moved further into the light cast by the bo-rifle, " _ashkerra an efela san torril. An tefsa aldjallatin._ "

With that, Zeb drew his own rifle, the ends quickly sparking to life, and in the violet and golden radiance cast off by the two weapons, Alex saw the fierce _longing_ in his lover's eyes, the joy for the coming fight...and the desire for what would follow.

" _Sail djallirin La salf,_ " he declared, a fierce smile of his own spreading across his face as he and Zeb began to circle each other. It was how they began all of their sparring matches – the dance between them.

But tonight was different.

So Kallus took a different route, whirling toward the Lasat with an uncustomary lack of caution. A spark of exhilaration lit those familiar green eyes as their bo-rifles clashed, tangling together in a flare of heat and light.

He snarled at his lover across the tangle of their weapons, a sound of savage and untamed delight. Zeb's answering growl sent a glorious thrill coursing through his body. He had run himself ragged today but, all in an instant, he was awake and on fire. Zeb threw him back easily, but it just made him eager to come at the Lasat even harder.

They spent several tense, electrified minutes like that, moving back and forth across the dirt as they traded blows, blocking, jabbing, and sweeping, working up a sweat. One particularly hard thrust from Zeb's weapon sent Alex skidding back across the ground, struggling just to maintain a deadlock. The deadly shriek of electricity sang in his ears like a sweet love song.

Twisting gracefully out of the tangle, he spun away from Zeb, inviting his lover closer with a tiny swing of his hips and a look of naked _want_. With desire flashing in his eyes, Zeb rushed him.

His trap sprung, Alex held his ground until the last possible moment. Then he dropped, causing Zeb's swing to fly wildly over his head and overbalancing the Lasat. Rolling smoothly behind him, he used his lover's distraction to slide their weapons back into a tangle once he'd regained his feet, allowing him to get in the proper amount of leverage to actually lift Zeb up and flip him onto his back. Quickly straddling Zeb's hips, he tried to bring his rifle down for the ending move, but suddenly found himself blocked by Zeb's rifle. He'd only just managed to raise it in time to catch the downward strike.

Offering up a growl of his own, he smirked as he leaned down over his lover, pressing his lips to his in a searing kiss.

He felt the Lasat's body respond to him almost immediately, Zeb groaning achingly into his mouth as he stiffened. Alex ground down very intently, his own body already awakening to the contact. It didn't take too many more rolls of his hips to have Zeb crying out against him, body arching as he spilled.

But his intended was not left incapacitated for long. Before Kallus could even congratulate himself on the small victory, he found himself being flipped. Within moments, he was pinned beneath the Lasat's heaving bulk, his bo-rifle trapped above his head by the press of Zeb's own. His lover's eyes glittered darkly as he leaned down close to him. Alex took the opportunity to lunge upward, taking one of Zeb's ears in his mouth and gnawing furiously at it.

And it was with that that the bo-rifles were abandoned altogether. He became aware of Zeb clawing his jacket off while he tore the armor from the former guardsman's body. He felt the light puncture of those claws at his skin as he raked his fingers through Zeb's fur, seizing desperate handfuls of it as he rutted wildly against the other man.

He was only too familiar with the workings of Zeb's battlesuit by this point, easily if awkwardly jerking it from his lover's body as Zeb tore his shirt up to run his large fingers over his own heaving chest. In their quest to devour one another, he knew he heard the sound of ripping fabric somewhere between them. And no matter how many times he had seen it, he was still left whimpering and helpless by the sight of the Lasat's hard, cum-slicked cock when he finally managed to reveal it.

Kallus wasn't completely sure when Zeb had managed to shove his pants and undershorts down around his knees while they rolled furiously together in the dirt, but he became aware of their exact positioning when Zeb closed a single large hand around his own prick, hard and so _ready_ to spill for him.

He was lost, lost in the heat and the sweat and the maddening rush of it all as they joined together, he clinging to Zeb's straining back as his love thrust violently between his legs.

"Hrngh...Alex... _ni Alex...ni sasha!_ " Zeb panted harshly against him.

"Zeb...Zeb... _ah...ah!_ "

Then, all at once he was _there_ , reaching the blinding peak of his pleasure in a single galaxy-shattering moment. His mouth fell open in an obscene cry as he climaxed almost brutally, body arching and spilling for his mate.

He couldn't say how long it took him to come down from the intense height of his orgasm, his body shaking and his breathing ragged. When awareness gradually began to return, it felt to him he could've been away from his body for an entire _month_ , but so far as he could tell it was still the same night – the night the Rebel Alliance had defeated the Emperor...the night he had been wed, fiercely and unashamedly, to Garazeb Orrelios.

"So," he began, voice trembling, coming to to find himself lying on top of Zeb, the Lasat's chest rising and falling pleasantly beneath his, "who would you say won that one?"

Zeb laughed quietly as he reached up a hand to caress the side of his face. "Both? Neither? Doesn't matter. I have what I want most," he said, drawing the human down into a kiss.

"Not going to finish that in Lasana?" Alex whispered against his lips after a time.

"Nah. Lasana's my language; Basic's yours. We're both part a' this marriage, after all."

Alex gave a pleased sigh as he rested his head against the Lasat's chest, beginning to take stock of them both. Zeb was completely naked, his suit and pieces of armor all scattered about the clearing. His shirt was still _technically_ on, though it was ripped and shoved all the way up his chest. He was wearing only _one_ of his gloves, the other cast off who knew where, and his belt and pants were gone, but his black undershorts were still left clinging to an ankle. It took little more than a single kick to get rid of them.

He had little doubt he would be showing the bruises from this beautiful tousle come morning, and he would relish every single mark for as long as it lasted. He could feel that his neck and shoulders were littered with tiny love bites. Or at least...as tiny as they _could_ be coming from Zeb. Whatever their size, he wore the marks like a proud necklace of bites. And whether or not his own marks showed up on the Lasat, Zeb was just as thoroughly coated in _him_ as he was in Zeb.

"And this would be legally binding on Lasan?" he found himself asking, fingers trailing through sticky purple fur.

"Well...d'you have what you want most?" Zeb asked him, looking up at him with the tiniest twinge of uncertainty in his eyes. Alex offered him only warm devotion in return, smiling as he rubbed his cheek against his mate's chest.

"Beyond doubt. I have more than I could ever hope to deserve. I have my love...and he chose _me_. This is _all_ I want, Zeb...my Garazeb," he said, drawing one of Zeb's hands up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to each rounded fingertip. Zeb's eyes grew misty as he watched him.

"Then yeah," he whispered in a slightly strangled voice. "Both of us have what we want most. It's binding. You'n me are a mated pair...partners for life. There'll be a ceremony for all our friends and everythin', but this...tonight...is just for the two of us," he explained as he twined their fingers together, "to claim each other for our own. Is this...are there...any Coruscanti traditions you'd wanna use?"

"Oh, stars, no," Alex said with a shake of his head. "I'm quite happy to be quit of all that nonsense, thank you very much. I have sung the _Sorr Elyshahna_ with my beloved mate and nothing could possibly make me happier."

"Good," Zeb whispered in his ear before stealing another kiss. Alex was only too happy to sink into the latest wave of sweet, slow kisses. He had little doubt he would eventually become aware of just how absolutely _filthy_ the two of them were, covered in semen and sweat and dirt, but just now, he didn't want to let himself care about any of that. For now, he just wanted to lie here in the dark with his mate, the two of them the only beings in all of creation, the warm night lit only occasionally by the stars, a few fireworks, and the last burning remnants of an evil beyond imagining.

The galaxy was like new now, and they had the chance to begin this new life right along with it. Whatever came next for the Alliance, Alexsandr Kallus was not going to waste a single _second_ of what he and Zeb had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you're prepared, cuz there's gonna be a whole lotta nasty from me this week. In the meantime...translations!
> 
> La sylf gantir shifaln ashbal klinas - I will seek the whole world over
> 
> Gal ka sultir an vuuser maka'yn? - And what do you want most?
> 
> Ni ashkerra. La gantir li l'ashkerrir...damat karmul djasun eblin ni amahni. - My love. I seek the one I love...to walk beside him until the end of my days.
> 
> Boosan, gantana, ashkerra an efela san torril. An tefsa aldjallatin - Warrior, seeker, the love you followed is here. You have but to claim it.
> 
> Sail djallirin La salf - Then claim it I shall
> 
> Ni sasha - this one needs its own note, as it's more than just a nickname for Kallus in this case. The word 'sasha' in Lasana means 'heart'. Know what's even better about that one? It was totally unintentional on my part. When I initially came up with the word, it was in plural form, so it just existed in my notes as 'sashi'. But then when I needed it in singular form and I realized...ooooh, my little fangirl heart! Haha!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. See you tomorrow!


End file.
